


Rainfall

by azbear



Series: Rainfall [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex and his friends are like 12, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eliza will end up happy, Foster Care, I'll add tags as I think of them, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Investigations, M/M, Murder, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Thomas is a bully, Twins, alex is mute, all french translations in end notes, for the first few chapters only, honestly i don't know, inspired by my forensics class, investigator! Henry Laurens, just not with Alex, lams is my otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear
Summary: May 29, 2017. 12-year old Alexander Hamilton had something traumatizing happen to him: his mother died in his arms.Aaron Burr, his social worker, brings him to a new foster home in Virginia. He is living with the Washington's and their adopted son, Lafayette.How will this go?





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to try this out and see how it goes. If it goes well and people like it, I'll continue this c:  
> I came up with the idea for this in my forensics class yesterday. I don't even know. I was thinking "oh yeah I really love Lams OTP" then my teacher was like "SO FINGERPRINTS AMIRIGHT?" and thus this story was born.  
> idk. anyway, let me know what you think of this, hope it's not too horrible

_“Mama! No!” The young boy threw himself at his mother. “Please don’t leave me alone, Mama!” The boy cried into her bloody chest, gasping when he felt a chill through his entire body._

_“I’ve been waiting for this moment for_ years _,” his mother said, appearing nearly translucent in front of him._

_“M-Mama?”_

_“I’ve been waiting to leave you for 12 years…. Your father is lucky he got out before you got even more annoying.”_

_“Mama! Stop that! You love me; you tell me all the time.”_

_The boy flew back, staring at his mother’s ghost in fear. “You stupid boy!” She yelled. “I have never loved you! How could anybody love someone like you?!”_

“Alexander! Wake up!”

Alex’s eyes shot open and he saw his social worker, Mr. Burr. He remembers…. His dream happened. His mother died. He’s being taken to a foster home now. Alex felt his bottom lip tremble before he burst into tears and launched himself into Mr. Burr’s arms.

“It’s alright, Alexander,” Burr soothed, rubbing the pre-teen’s back. “It was just a dream.”

 _An awful dream,_ Alex thought.

Burr dragged Alexander across the car seat, setting him on his lap and rocking him. He had to wait nearly 15 minutes, parked on the side of the road for Alex to calm down. Finally, the boy was calm and returned to his own seat.

“We’re almost there now, Alexander. 20 minutes. You can put some music on if you want.”

Alex curled in on himself in the seat, staring out the window. Burr managed to keep himself from audibly sighing so he didn’t upset Alexander. Alex hasn’t spoken since he called the police to tell them about his mother dying. He’s been silent for almost a month aside from screaming in his sleep every night.

20 minutes passed in a silent car before Burr pulled up in front of a large house--no, _mansion,_ Alex thought. He’s never seen anything so big in his life! He’ll be living here? How could people afford a house like this? What must these people do for a living?

“Are you ready, Alexander?”

Alex shrugged and stepped out of the car with his backpack. He has a few articles of clothing and a notebook and pen. That’s all he really needs.

Burr placed his hand on Alex’s shoulder as he led him to the front door. He crouched in front of the child after ringing the doorbell.

“Alexander, remember you can call me if you need anything, alright? You have my number.”

Alex nodded, scooting closer to Burr as the door opened.

A large, smiling man was stood there with a woman and child at his sides.

“Hello,” he greeted, holding his hand out. He shook Burr’s hand before crouching lower to Alex’s height in order to shake his hand. “You must be Alexander Hamilton.” Alex nodded his reply. “Well, I’m George Washington. This is my wife, Martha, and our adopted son, Gilbert. He usually goes by his last name, though: Lafayette.” Alex nodded again. “Laf, why don’t you show Alexander to his room?”

“Oui! Venie!” Lafayette commanded in French, holding his hand out for his new foster brother.

“English, Laf,” Martha reprimanded. “Not everybody speaks French.

“Désolé-uh-sorry. Come, Alexander. I will show you to your room.” Lafayette kept his hand held out and waited for Alex to take it before dragging him away from the grown-ups. “Are you excited to stay with us?” Alex shrugged in response. “Well, I’m excited. I think you will like it here! George and Martha are great people. My friends are too! I think you’ll like them. John is in Florida with his family for this week, but maybe when he gets back, us, him, and our other friend, Hercules can get together and do something! I think that would be fun!”

Alex nodded, noticing this boy talks a lot. Almost as much as he used to.

“Well, this is your room. Mine is across the hall! George and Martha are the last door at the end of this hall.”

Alex stepped into his room, gasping at how large it is. He’s never had his own bedroom! This bedroom is the size of the entire living room and at least a quarter of the kitchen in the house he and his mother used to live in back on Nevis. The bed is giant! There’s a big wooden desk under the window. There’s a TV mounted on the wall between two doors: one for the bathroom and a walk-in closet. There are beanbag chairs against the wall next to the nightstand which is sat next to the bed.

“We didn’t know what you liked or what size clothes you wear, so we can go shopping tomorrow for clothes and decorations for your room.”

Alex shook his head no. _No, that’s not necessary,_ he wanted to say.

“No? Why no?”

Alex blushed, turning away from Lafayette.

“It is alright, mon ami--that means ‘my friend’ if you do not know.” Alex nodded his head, trying to show that he understands him. “Do you speak French?” Alex nodded again. “Oh! That is wonderful! Nobody here understands it!”

Alexander slowly walked to the bed and put his backpack down on it.

“You don’t talk very much, but that is fine. I talk enough for the both of us!” Lafayette sent a cheeky smile to his new friend. “I will let you get settled into your new room. I believe dinner will be ready in half an hour. Martha made baked ziti. Il est bon.” Lafayette smirked at Alexander before exiting his room and walking downstairs.

Alex walked around his new room in awe. Surely...surely this whole room isn’t just for him. Surely there are other children here who he will be sharing this room with…. Maybe they’re all out with friends or something. He can’t have such a big room all to himself. There’s only one bed in here, so they might have to share, or Alex will sleep on the floor.

Alex moved his backpack to the floor, deciding it looked too much like he was claiming the bed. The kid who’s room this used to be might get upset. Alex will wait until everybody is home to find somewhere to put his stuff.

The pre-teen sat in a beanbag chair while he waited for dinner, figuring that would be safe. There are six beanbag chairs against the wall. ...Is that how many kids he’s sharing this room with? He’s heard of more people in a smaller room back home, but that’s not what he’s confused about. Do the Washingtons really have that many kids? They seem like nice people (so far), but why would they want so many kids?

Alexander was dozing off when Martha came into his room and tapped his shoulder. “Hey, honey,” she whispered. “Dinner’s ready. Wanna come eat?”

Alexander didn’t really, but he knew it would be rude to refuse, so he stood up and followed his foster mother downstairs.

“How do you like your room, Alexander? I know it doesn’t have much, but I figured we could go shopping tomorrow and you can get some posters or something….” Alex nodded, trying to assure the woman that he likes it very much and he’s sure his roommates will be great. “Alright. Let’s go eat. Would you like some juice?” Once again, the pre-teen’s head moved up and down.

During dinner Alex didn't say one word. That didn't seem to matter, though. Lafayette seemed happy to tell him all about school and his friends and himself.

 _Lafayette was right about this being good,_ Alex thought. This is the first time he’s eaten more than a quarter of his plate in months.

“Who wants to watch a movie?” George asked after the table had been cleared.

Lafayette excitedly nodded and dragged Alex to the couch. “Choisie un film, mon ami!” Lafayette shoved the remote into Alexander’s hands after putting Netflix on. Alex’s eyes widened at the large variety of movies and TV shows. He scrolled through the many movies, finally settling on _The Little Prince._ He remembers his mother read him that when he was younger. That was the first book he read by himself in French. He never knew there was a movie about it.

“Ooh! Good choice, Alexander!” Martha smiled.

 

\---

 

Lafayette passed out on Alex halfway through the movie. George was going to bring him to his room, but Alex put a hand protectively across his foster brother to show the Washingtons he wanted Lafayette to stay with him.

“Alexander, do you think it would be alright if I brought Gilbert to his bed now?” George asked when the movie finally ended. Alex was about to shake his head now when George continued speaking: “His neck will hurt tomorrow if he sleeps here on the couch much longer. And trust me, a cranky Gilbert is something you _never_ want to experience.”

Alex looked down at the boy sleeping soundly on his chest before finally nodding his consent at having him taken to bed.

“You should probably go to bed too, Alexander,” Martha said after her husband had lifted Lafayette into his arms. “We have a long day tomorrow.”

Alex nodded and stood off the couch. He waved goodnight at the Washingtons before walking upstairs to his presumably shared bedroom. No other children have come home yet. Alex figures they're staying at friends’ houses for the night. It is the weekend, after all. He figures this is what people do when they have friends.

The pre-teen went into the bathroom connected to his room and saw a toothbrush still in its package on the counter. This is for him, right? He decided to chance it and opened the toothbrush. He put toothpaste on it and brushed his teeth thoroughly before rinsing his mouth and going back into the bedroom. He shucked his jeans off, folding them and placing them with his backpack. He pulled the beanbag chairs into the middle of the room, putting them all together to form some kind of bed for himself. He still doesn't want to chance the bed incase someone comes in later and gets mad at having their bed taken.

After turning off the light, Alex curled up in the middle of his beanbag bed and slipped into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets Hercules.  
> This was written like 3 weeks ago and I don't remember anything else that happened in this chapter whoops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this a few days ago. My computer wasn't working but then my dad fixed it and I just forgot to update this. Whoops. sorry.  
> I'm not really too happy with the early chapters of this, but I feel better about the later ones (I have up to chapter 10 in Alex's POV written, but i still have to write all the chapters in other people's POV.. If you still want that I mean. I'll just keep it in Alex's POV if no one cares about what anyone else thinks :-P  
> I have a half day at school tomorrow (5/26/2017) then I have a 3 day weekend so hopefully I'll be able to get a lot of writing done bc I don't know how much I'll be able to write during the summer (my last day is June 20)  
> IDk i'm just spitting out words now so i'm gonna go transfer what i have written in my notebook to a google doc (I used like an entire section of this notebook writing this story whoops)  
> well have a spectacular day mes amis (Should I put the French translations in the beginning and switch whatever all this is to the end?

_ Cold. Wet. Everything shaking. Hurricane.  _

Alexander felt a weight on his chest as he finally opened his eyes. He felt like he couldn't take a deep enough breath.  _ I can't breathe. I can't breathe!  _ Alex panicked, hyperventilating, thrashing in his makeshift bed and crying. 

“Alexander! It's me, it's Martha! George and Lafayette are here too. We’re at home in Virginia. Take deep breaths, honey. In, one, two, three, four. Out, one, two, three, four, five.” Martha continued speaking and guiding the pre-teen through breathing exercises until he finally calmed down. 

Alex noticed the weight on his chest...was a pillow. He’s cold because the window is open and he doesn't have any blankets. He sweated during his nightmare. And he's sure the shaking was probably Lafayette from the guilty look the boy wore. 

“Désolé, Alexandre,” Lafayette whispered. “J’ai secoués vous…. You were having a nightmare.” Alex shrugged from where he was pulled into Martha’s chest

“It's alright, boys,” she whispered, rocking Alex. “Gilbert, Alexander forgives you, right?” She waited for the boy to nod into her chest before continuing. “See? You're forgiven. Now, since it’s only 5:30 on a Saturday, why don't we all go back to bed?”

“That sounds wonderful,” George agreed. He placed his hand on his adopted son’s shoulder and led him to his own room. “Goodnight, Alexander,” he called back before shutting the door, leaving Alex and Martha alone. 

“Alexander,” Martha whispered. “Why were you sleeping on the beanbag chairs? Didn't they hurt your back?” Alex shook his head no. “Well, you can sleep in the bed--it is  _ yours _ after all. You can sleep on the beanbags if you really want to, but I bet your bed would be more comfortable.” 

Alex stopped listening after  _ it is  _ yours _ after all. _ His? This is really his? Are there really no other kids coming? Is it really only the four of them in this giant house?

He looked at Martha’s face for any telltale signs that she’s lying, but there were none. So, Alex slowly stood off of Martha’s lap and climbed into the big bed that nearly dwarfed him. He hates being so small sometimes. Everyone is taller than him and they all think he's younger than he actually is. Do the Washingtons and Lafayette know that he's 12, or do they think he's younger? He wouldn't be surprised if they did. 

Martha smiled as she watched the boy climb into his bed. She stood and tucked the blankets around his small body. “Goodnight, Alexander. Sleep well.” 

Alex squeezed Martha’s hand in reply, finally closing his eyes and falling back to sleep. 

 

\---

 

The next morning brought the delightful scent of pancakes and eggs and bacon. 

Alex slid out of bed and did everything he needed to in the bathroom before putting his jeans and a new shirt on. He quietly padded downstairs to the kitchen and saw Lafayette sitting on the counter next to Martha, stealing pieces of bacon while George was making coffee. 

“Good morning, Alexandre,” Lafayette greeted, smiling. “Sleep well?” Alex nodded and sat in his seat from last night. He must admit, he did sleep better in the bed than the beanbag chairs. “Bien! Est-ce que tu veux le petit-déjeuner?” 

“Gilbert, didn't I say to speak English?” Martha sighed. 

“Oui, but he says he speaks French!”

Alex nodded to confirm this. 

“Oh, alright, then. Well, get off the counter anyway, Gilbert, and stop stealing all the bacon.” 

Lafayette stuck his tongue out at Martha, sliding down the counter and taking his seat next to Alex and wrapping an arm around the boy’s shoulders. “We shall have fun shopping today, mon ami. I will help you get all the necessities!”

Alexander’s face looked so worried at that that George started to laugh. 

“Oh, I'm sure  _ you'll _ have fun, Gilbert, but that doesn't necessarily mean Alexander will. Especially the way you shop, Mister-scrutinize-every-item-in-every-shop-thoroughly.” 

“Hey! I just want the best for mon ami!” 

Alex smiled shyly. He likes that Lafayette keeps calling him his friend. It makes him feel good and happy. He hasn’t been happy in such a long time; the feeling was almost unfamiliar. 

Alex managed to eat a pancake, half of his eggs, and some bacon before he got full. He put his plate on the counter and pulled his socks and shoes on. He sat on the couch, quietly, waiting for everyone else to be ready to go.

Not long after, Lafayette dragged Alex to the car and they both climbed into the backseat. Alex immediately buckled his seatbelt while Lafayette stood, leaning into the front seat and putting on a French CD. 

Lafayette plopped back in his seat and fastened his seatbelt. “Do you like music, Alexander?” Alex nodded.  _ I really enjoy music, but I actually prefer reading and writing in silence _ . He didn't say any of that. “Good, because mes amis and I love music and we sing randomly all the time! Speaking of mes amis, George…. John is still away, but I was wondering if Hercules could come over tonight and maybe stay the night?” 

“If his parents say okay and if Alexander is okay with company,” George replied. 

“His already said it's alright! What do you think, Alexandre? Do you want to meet one of my best friends?” 

Alex shrugged, but finally nodded. He never had friends back on the island. His parents tried to get him to meet other kids, but he didn't want to. He preferred staying at home with his books and notebooks. Even after moving to New York, Alex’s mother tried to convince him to go meet some kids, claiming it would be good for him. He refused. It was hard to say no at first, but got easier when he got sick. He just had to cough or sneeze and say, “I don't want to get the other kids sick, Mama,” and she would tell him to lay down and rest while she made him soup. 

“Alexander,” Lafayette whispered. “Are you alright?” The boy received a head shake no and suddenly had a chestful of Alex’s head. “Shh…. It is alright, mon ami.” Lafayette comforted his new friend on the way to the mall, letting him cry silently. 

Alex finally calmed down upon arriving there and slowly climbed out of the car. Once the four of them entered the mall, Alexander immediately glued himself to Lafayette’s side. He knows he just met this boy the day before, but he trusts him. There have only been three people in his entire life that he’s trusted before this and one of them completely betrayed his trust and the other two are gone forever. 

“It is alright, mon ami,” Laf whispered to Alex. “I know il est grand. I was afraid too when I first came 6 years ago. You will get used to it.”

Alex nodded, but grabbed Laf’s hand anyway.  _ Incase Laf is still a little scared, _ he told himself. 

The Washingtons smiled at the boys, happy that they’re already getting along so well.

 

\---

 

“Mon ami,” Lafayette said from where he was laying on his foster brother’s bed. “Do not, how you say, take offense, but when did you last shower?”

Alex shrugged. With Mr. Burr he was forced to take a shower every other day, which he did for the first two weeks as long as Mr. Burr stayed outside the door, then he stopped after he had a panic attack in the shower one time.

“Why not go take one and try out your new soap?” 

Alex looked at his friend with wide eyes. He can’t do that! Not alone! The hurricane....

“What is wrong?” Laf asked, confused when Alex latched onto his waist and started shaking. “Alexandre...I do not know what is scaring you, but whatever it is, you’re safe here. George, Martha, and I are here and we will protect you. I promise.” 

Alex whimpered and tightened his grip around Laf’s waist. Lafayette stroked Alex’s long black hair and spoke in a quiet voice: “If you’d like, I can stay with you. Or George or Martha if you would prefer one of them.” 

Alex looked up at Lafayette with wide, hopeful eyes. Laf got the hint and stood, leading Alex into the bathroom. “Do you want me to stay in here or outside the door?” 

Alex would prefer to have Lafayette with him, but that’s too embarrassing, so he pointed out the door. Lafayette nodded and sat outside the door while Alex took a fast shower.

Alex was done within 10 minutes and was quick to dry off and wrap the towel around his waist. He stepped out of the bathroom to see Lafayette sitting on the floor on his phone. Once he noticed Alex was out he stood up. “I will leave you to mets ton pyjama.” Lafayette walked out of Alex’s room and shut the door.

Alex finished drying himself off before walking to his dresser and pulling out a pair of pajamas with lions on them. Lafayette insisted he get them, claiming that he would look “très mignon!” Alex had rolled his eyes at that, but allowed Lafayette to put them in the cart. 

After dressing, Alex ran a comb through his long hair. Hopefully the Washingtons will decide to take him for a haircut soon. Alex’s mother was supposed to cut it for him, but then....

Alex walked downstairs, but stopped before entering the kitchen when he heard voices whispering.

_ “Why does Alexandre not speak?”  _ Lafayette’s French accent questioned.

The reply came from Martha: _ “He’s been through a lot and it was very scary for him.... I think he’s trying to cope in his own silent way.” _

George was next to speak:  _ “Do you remember when you first moved in, Gilbert? It was scary, right?”  _ There was silence for a few seconds, during which time Alexander assumed Lafayette nodded. _ “And you didn’t speak for 5 days.” _

_ “Oui, but that was mostly because I did not know much English and I was afraid you would make fun of me if I said something incorrectly.”  _

_ “Gilbert, you were 7 when we got you. 7-year olds who are native English speakers make grammatical mistakes too.” _

_ “You know we would never make fun of you, right?”  _ Martha checked.

_ “Oui. I know that now.” _

Alex walked into the kitchen then to see the Washingtons crushing Lafayette in a hug. 

“Aww!” Lafayette giggled when he finally saw Alex in his pajamas. “Tu est mignon!” Alex blushed and wrapped his arms around himself. His mother is the only person who ever said he looked cute…. “Tu est un petit lion!”

Alex felt his cheeks warm up even more. He was almost considering speaking, just to say that he’s not cute or a little lion when the front door opened and he stopped himself.  _ You can’t talk, _ he reminded himself.  _ Can’t be anymore annoying than I already am. _

“Honey, I’m home!” A new voice called. Lafayette grabbed Alex’s hand and dragged him to the the livingroom. 

“Bonjour, mon amour,” Lafayette greeted. “Alexandre, this is mon ami. Hercules. Herc, this is Alexander.”

“Hello, Alexander!” Hercules boomed. Alex winced slightly at the loud tone, but waved hello anyway. “What’s on the agenda for today?” 

“Alexandre has not seen many movies, so we must have a movie night and show him all the best ones!”

“Are we watching in the cave?”

“Oui, of course! Mon petit lion has yet to see the cave, so we must bring him!” Lafayette grabbed Alex’s hand and dragged him through the kitchen to the stairs. 

“Hercules!” George greeted from the stove. “You get taller every time I see you, kid!”

“Yup,” Hercules replied in his booming voice. “Pretty soon I’ll be taller than you, Mr. Washington!”

George laughed. “You’re right. But until then I’m going to enjoy being the tallest person here.” He then walked over and ruffled the three boys’ hair. 

“George!” Lafayette whined, fixing his hair. “We are going upstairs now to escape from your evil hair-destroying hand!” Lafayette grabbed his friends’ hands and dragged them upstairs. “Alexander, grab anything from your room that you want and then come to my room.” 

Alex grabbed a small superhero blanket and a pillow along with a notebook and pen from his room before crossing the hall to Lafayette’s room. What is this  _ cave _ Laf and Herc keep talking about? Surely if it’s an actual cave they won’t be able to watch movies in it, right? 

Lafayette led Alex to the closet door. “La grotte est dans ma placard,” he explained, opening the closet door. There were heavy black blankets hanging down from the ceiling, so Alex had to get on his hands and knees and crawl inside. The inside... _ woah _ .

The walls were painted gray and had glow in the dark star stickers all over the walls and ceiling. The floor had a bunch of big, comfy, colorful blankets and some beanbag chairs. There was even a mini fridge in one corner! The shelves contained many miscellaneous items such as hand-held fans, blankets, random pieces of candy, candy wrappers, some beanies, a stuffed turtle, and a plastic cup with the French flag on it. The back wall had three names painted on it;  _ Laf  _ and  _ Herc _ were pink, yellow, and blue, meanwhile  _ John _ was in rainbow letters.

“Awesome, non?” Laf smiled, crawling into the cave with his laptop. Alex nodded.

“It’s amazing!” he wanted to say.

“This was originally a hideout for me when I first moved in with the Washingtons. The walls were gray, I had these stars everywhere, and the floor was all blankets. One day, John, Herc, and I were playing and John...well, John and Herc discovered my hideout and suggested we make it a cave or hideout for all of us. We can all come in here whenever we want or need and adults are not allowed. You are welcome to come here whenever you want, too, mon ami.” Alex looked up at Lafayette, questioningly. “Really?” His face said.

“Yeah!” Herc agreed. “You’re part of our squad now! You haven’t met Laurens yet, but I know you two will like each other. He’ll be thrilled to have you in our squad!” Alex smiled, shyly and hugged his pillow to his chest.

“First up:  _ The Lion King! _ ” Lafayette exclaimed, smirking at Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French Translations:  
> Désolé - Sorry  
> J’ai secoués vous - I shook you  
> Bien! Est-ce que tu veux le petit-déjeuner? - Good! Do you want breakfast?  
> Mon/Mes ami(s) - My friend(s)  
> il est grand - it is big  
> mets ton pyjama - put on your pajamas  
> très mignon - so cute  
> Tu est mignon! - You're cute!  
> Tu est un petit lion - You're a little lion  
> Bonjour, mon amour - hello, my love  
> La grotte est dans ma placard - The cave is in my closet


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR I MEANT TO POST THIS LAST WEEK ;--;  
> Well, it's here now at least ;-; also John (my baby)  
> I'm on summer break now so hopefully I can write more and post more often (I actually have up to ch11 in Alex's POV done, but I've barely finished chapter3 in other POVs... should I keep doing each chapter in a different POV or just stick to Alex?)  
> Also I've become obsessed with musicals now so. That's great (my dad judges me bc of how obsessed I am but oh well :-P )  
> I may or may not be writing another Hamilton story though (actually I'm writing like 4-5 more but idk if I'll post any of them  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> idk what else to say. lmk if I should keep up the different POVs though. have a great day, see you soon, hopefully with better chapters and more often

Alex is grateful for it being summer right now. He’s spent a lot of time with Lafayette and Hercules, having fun and not having to worry about school. Not that he minds school, anyway. He likes it, but would just prefer to settle in here before he has to focus on school everyday. 

Alex has even met some of Laf’s other friends: the Schuyler Sisters. Angelica and Peggy were really cool and nice to him, but Eliza.... She’s  _ beautiful  _ and totally awesome! She was really funny and playful with him and got him to laugh a lot. He still hasn’t talked, but that didn’t seem to bother any of them. They would get a little frustrated, of course, if they didn’t know what he wanted, but Lafayette always calmed everyone down and figured out a way to help. He could almost always tell what his foster brother wanted, which was a relief to Alex. 

Finally, one morning about a week after he arrived, Alex was woken up to Lafayette and Hercules running into his room (it’s strange to think of it as  _ his room _ ) and shouting about Laurens being on his way over. 

“Wake up, Alexandre!” Lafayette demanded, jumping on the small pre-teen. “Notre ami est aller! You must wake up and meet John!” Alex groaned, but sat up, anyway, weakly pushing Laf off of him. He glared and pouted at Lafayette, crossing his arms over his chest after checking the clock on his night table. Laf and Hercules had him up until 3 AM last night watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S. and it’s only 7:30 now. He doesn’t understand how Laf can be so energetic with so little sleep. Hercules at least looks pissed off about being awake!

“Hush. Get dressed. John will be here in 10 minutes.”

Alex stuck his tongue out at his foster brother and slid out of bed, grabbing clean underwear, shorts, and a t-shirt from his dresser before running to the bathroom. He quickly did everything he needed to in the bathroom, then walked back out. 

Hercules was quick to throw the small pre-teen over his shoulder and run downstairs with him. Alex squeaked and held tightly to Herc’s shoulders. 

“It is alright, mon ami!” Lafayette laughed. “He will not drop you!” 

Alex looked at Lafayette with a look of betrayal. He thought Lafayette would help him, not encourage his captor! 

Once Alex was placed back on his feet he turned to Hercules and weakly punched his chest. Herc let him do it for a few seconds before grabbing his shoulders and turning him to face a new boy. Alex quickly tucked himself into Herc’s side. 

“Alexander, this is John,” Lafayette introduced. “John, this is Alexander, mon petit lion.” 

“Cute,” John commented. “Hello, Alexander! Nice to meet you.”

“H-hi,” Alex whispered. 

“He speaks!” Hercules exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. 

“I’m so proud of you, mon ami!” Laf smiled. Their reactions to him speaking just made Alex blush deeply. He didn’t even mean to speak. He was just so lost in John that...it just happened. His eyes...and his freckles....  _ He’s pretty, _ Alex thought to himself, blushing at the thought.

“Is this the first time you've talked?” John asked. Alex blushed, deeply and nodded. “I’m sorry if you felt pressured into talking to reply to me.” 

“Bullshit!” Hercules exclaimed. “He didn't talk when he met the Washingtons, Laf, me, or the Schuyler Sisters! I knew you two would like each other!” 

Alex felt his entire face heat up down to his neck. He ran out of the living room and up to Laf’s room, going for the closet. He was told he's allowed in here whenever he wants and he wants to hide in here  _ now _ . 

He can't believe he talked. Why did he do that?! He's so stupid!  _ You idiot, Alex! They're going to hate you and think you're annoying and you're going to lose the best–-and only–-friends you've ever had!  _

There was a knock on the closet door and Alex jumped. “Come in,” he whispered. Everybody is already going to hate him for talking before, so he may as well keep it up. They can leave him quicker this way and get it over with before he gets any more attached. 

The door opened and the blanket was pushed up. John crawled in and sat in a beanbag chair next to Alex. 

“Hey. You okay?” John whispered.

Alex shook his head no, feeling tears prick at his eyes. He likes all of his new friends here. He doesn't want to lose them because he opened his stupid fat mouth. 

“I know you don't know me yet, but I'm here if you wanna talk–or not talk. We can just sit and watch TV or something. Whatever you want.” 

Alex wiped at his eyes and settled into his beanbag chair, nodding. Maybe if he stops talking now he can still have friends…. 

“Here. I have my laptop. Let's watch Netflix.” John pulled his laptop out of his backpack and was quick to log onto Netflix. “Here, pick something out.” He handed the laptop to Alexander, letting him scroll the many movies and TV shows. He finally stopped on  _ Supernatural _ , deciding it looked interesting. 

After watching four episodes, John’s laptop died.  _ Just as well, too,  _ Alex thought. Somehow he ended up curled up in John’s side. 

“Are you ready to come out now? You don't have to,” John whispered. He gently rubbed Alex’s side, soothing him. He could tell that show scared him a bit. 

Alex shook his head no, cuddling closer to John. 

“Okay. You don't have to. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but you can also do anything you want to. Just about, anyway. There are few things George and Martha will say no to.” 

Anything he wants? He doesn't want to lose his friends, but he sort of misses talking. He knows if he talks, though, everyone will leave him quicker. 

“Hey…. Just so you know, it’s totally okay–and up to you–to talk. I liked hearing your voice the few times I did, but don't feel pressured to talk because of me.” 

“‘M not pressured,” Alex whispered. “Accidentally talked. Don't want to lose you and the others….” 

“Lose us? Why would you lose us?” 

“I talk too much and it's annoying....”

“Hey…. I highly doubt you talk more than Laf. I mean, he is annoying, but not because he talks a lot. You can talk however much or little you want, Alexander. It's okay with all of us. I promise. Whatever makes you comfortable.” 

“Okay,” Alex whispered. 

“And by the way, do you prefer to go by Alexander or Alex or something else?” 

“Alex. I don't like being called Alexander.” It brings back too many memories. 

“Okay, Alex! If you want to go out now we can, or I can steal Laf’s laptop and we can watch more Netflix.” 

Alex pointed out the closet door. He doesn't want to talk more right now. He’ll go back to pointing and shaking his head for a while.

Alex crawled out of the closet and was followed by John. John quickly plugged his laptop in before grabbing Alex's hand and letting him lead him downstairs. 

“You two were in there for a while,” Hercules teased, smirking. 

John rolled his eyes. “We were watching Netflix, you big oaf.” 

“Uh-huh. Nous savons,” Lafayette joined. 

John’s eyes rolled so far back into his head that it hurt. “Okay, whatever. Well, I'm hungry. Feed me.” 

“Get your own food!” Lafayette told him. “Your legs do not look broken to me!” 

“Ugh! Come on! What kind of mother doesn't feed her own son?” 

Alex looked at the two boys, confused. 

“Laf and I have been ‘married’ since we were 8 and we adopted John a year later. He's our son,” Hercules whispered an explanation to Alex, who nodded. 

“ _ Laf! _ ” John whined. “Alex is hungry too, right, Alex?” Alex’s eyes widened at the sound of his name, but he nodded. He is a little hungry…. He could maybe eat a piece of toast or half a bagel. If he eats too much he gets an upset tummy, so the Washingtons don't force him to eat more than he wants. 

“I will make food for mon petit lion. He's nicer to me and cuter too.” 

“Hey!” John yelled. “You're so mean to me!” 

Laf thumped John on the head as he stood up and walked to the counter. “What would you like, petit lion?” 

“T-toast please,” Alex whispered. 

“Of course!” Laf had a huge smile as he tossed two pieces of bread into the toaster. Alex has never seen someone so happy to be making toast. 

“What are you smiling so big about?” John demanded.

“Mon frère is talking. I haven't heard him talk once in a week, but now he's talking some and it's amazing! I know it's hard for you, Alexandre, but I'm very proud of you.” 

Alex stood up from his chair and slowly walked to his foster brother, wrapping his arms around his torso. “Je t'aime,” he whispered. He's barely said that in his entire life. He told his mother that everyday in reply to her saying the same to him, but that's different. He truly trusts Lafayette and is comfortable with the boy. Lafayette always speaks his mind, is kind to him, and doesn't push him to do anything he doesn't want to. He loves him. Lafayette is definitely the best friend he's ever had. 

“Je t'aime aussi.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French Translations:  
> Notre ami est aller! - Our friend is coming!  
> mon ami- my friend  
> mon petit lion - my little lion  
> Nous savons - We know  
> Mon frère - My brother  
> Je t-aime (aussi) - I love you (too)  
> Let me know if I missed anything or got anything wrong (as I only took French for 2 years in high school; I'll take French 3 next year) c: Au revior


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... hi  
>  I'm alive  
> I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I've been hiding in my room watching youtube all summer  
> That's no excuse for not updating but   
> So I've decided to put all chapters with another person's POV in a second story in this series and keep this one just for Alex. So hopefully I'll update this one more often. The same cannot be said about the second part (even though I don't go back to school until September why can I not write this wtf)  
> oh right. I can't write because I started another fanfiction that's basically the same as this (another one of those Alex gets adopted/fostered by the Washingtons) but it's honestly better in my opinion... so if people are interested in seeing that let me know and I'll maybe post it   
> k  
> here's a (very short) chapter finally, enjoy c:   
> (I'll probably post another chapter like right after this to make up for a short chapter after so long)

_ “Alexander, do you know where your brother is?” _

_ Alex held back a giggle. “No, Papa!” _

_ “Help me find him, then. He needs to take his medicine.” _

_ “Si.” Alex waited for his father to turn away, then he ran to the closet he had locked his twin in. “James! I’m only letting you out now because Papa says you need to take your medicine. I’ll think of another way to punish you for being a jerk!” Alex unlocked the door as he spoke, but then screamed loudly when he opened it. “James! Mama, Papa!” Alex fell to his knees in front of his twin brother. He ripped his shirt off and pressed it to this twin brother’s wrists.  _

_ “Alexander,” James coughed once before stopping  _ everything _. _

“Alex! Wake up, mon ami!” 

Alex woke up, finding himself being held on George’s lap, crying and screaming and thrashing around. Martha was sat next to him, stroking his hair while Laf, Herc, and John stood in front of the bed, looking scared and worried. Alex turned his face into George’s chest, continuing to cry. “It’s my fault,” he sobbed. 

George rubbed the pre-teen’s back, soothingly. “Boys, go downstairs.” Alex heard slow footsteps and his bedroom door close after a minute. “What’s your fault, son?”

“N-no. Don’t call m’that, please,” Alex pleaded through his tears. 

“Okay. I won’t. I’m sorry, buddy. Can you tell me what you think is your fault?”

“Don’t think--I know it’s my fault.” 

“What is, honey?” Martha pressed.

“James,” Alex croaked, bursting into tears again. 

“James? Alex, who’s James?” George questioned. 

Alex didn’t answer after that. He couldn’t. He couldn’t talk anymore. He’s already annoyed the Washingtons too much in such a short time. Everyone tells him that they’re proud of him for speaking so much now, but he knows they’re lying. Especially the rare times he’s talked about any problems he has. Why would anyone want to be bothered with his annoying, stupid problems? 

“Okay,” George sighed. “You don’t have to talk about it right now. Just remember we’re here whenever you want to talk, alright?” Alex nodded into George’s chest. “Okay, buddy,” George patted the pre-teen’s thigh, “go get dressed; we’ll go out for breakfast today.” Alex nodded and wiped his eyes with his sleeve before rolling off of George’s lap and walking into his bathroom. 

Less than 10 minutes later, Alex was sitting on the couch pulling on his sneakers.

“There is a magnificent diner we all like just out of town!” Lafayette explained, energetically, pulling Alex to the car.

Alex realized something that might make this ride difficult: there are six people and only five seats in the car. He pointed this out to Lafayette, whispering into his ear.

“You’re right!” Laf agreed. 

“Right about what?” Hercules asked, already settled in the car.

“There are not enough seats for all six of us. I will  _ gladly  _ sit on your lap, Herc, to make room for notre petit lion!”

“No!” Hercules pulled his legs up to his chest, preventing Lafayette from sitting on him.

Laf pouted. “Why? Am I too fat?” 

“No. You’re mean when you sit on me.”

Lafayette smirked. “You know it, baby.”

Everybody rolled their eyes.

“I-I don’t have to go,” Alex said. “It’s not a big deal.” 

“Nonsense!” John exclaimed, throwing an arm out the car and grabbing onto Alex’s hand. He pulled him inside and onto his lap. 

The pre-teen blushed at the realization that he’s sitting on one of his best friends’ laps. “Hi,” he whispered, face bright red.

“Aww, isn’t that adorable?” Laf teased, climbing in next to John. “Mon fils et mon petit lion! Vous êtes très mignon!” 

Alex hid his face in his hands as the Washingtons came into the car. “Are the boys teasing you, Alex?” George chuckled. He received a head nod in response. 

“You love it!” Laf said, poking his fingers into his foster brother’s side and wiggling them around. Alex squeaked and quickly pushed Laf’s hand away, only to have the other one start attacking him.

“I’ll protect you!” John promised, wrapping his arms around Alex tightly.

“My knight in shining armor,” Alex giggled, feeling his face grow hotter and hotter. 

“Ooh, he jokes!” Herc teased.

“Boys, stop teasing Alex,” Martha commanded, though she was secretly very amused. 

“Never! This is what he gets for befriending us!” Lafayette laughed. He was still trying to tickle Alex, but John proved to be an effective shield for the boy.

Alex leaned back against John’s chest, smiling faintly. He loves it here; it’s going to be very painful when he’s inevitably sent away....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Si - Yes (Spanish)  
> Mon fils et mon petit lion! Vous êtes très mignon - My son and my little lion! You're so cute!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da  
> This is longer and has a few new characters  
> It's a miracle

“Lafayette has a message for you,” John announced, barging into Alex’s room seconds after he woke up from another flashback dream. 

_ “You stupid, useless boy! Everything is your fault! You deserve all of this, you moron!” Fist. Belt.... First, his own belt, and then he was using Alexander’s belt. And then.... _

“What is it?” Alex whispered, shaking lightly.

“He says: ‘Met ton vetements....’ What does that mean?”

“‘Put on your clothes.’ Why, though? Yesterday Herc said we would have a lazy day today.”

“Change of plans! We’re going to the skatepark. What  _ I  _ want to know is why Laf couldn’t say that in English. Or better yet: tell you this himself.”

Alex shrugged, hiding his wince at the words. He thought John liked him.... Is he mad that he had to come tell him this? Is he mad that he has to hang out with him so much? He doesn’t sound like it or act like he is, but who knows how he’s really feeling? Alex certainly doesn’t, and he doesn’t want to ask either!

“Who knows why Laf does anything he does?” Alex wanted to say, but didn’t. Instead he said: “I don’t know how to ride a skateboard.”

“That’s okay. We’ll teach you! Well, we’ll try, but Peggy will probably end up teaching you because we all suck at teaching anyone anything.”

Alex studied John’s smiling face. He doesn't look mad or upset; he looks excited, but Alex is still worried that he doesn't really feel that way. He doubts anyone is really happy or excited to be hanging out with him; they don't really have much of a choice. Well, they  _ could _ leave him, but Alex doesn't think they will, because these people here are all really nice. 

“I'll let you get dressed and go make sure Hercules and Laf save you some pancakes!” John’s smile widened as he ran out of Alex’s room. 

Alex sighed, but slipped out of bed and got ready for the day. Walking into the kitchen, he saw John sitting on Hercules’s back with Lafayette in a chokehold. He gulped and slowly backed into the corner by the refrigerator, sinking down onto the floor. 

_ Alex crammed himself behind the couch when he heard his father open the front door. He could smell the alcohol from the other side of the door. He can't handle this tonight. Please no. Please. _

_ Alexander ended up wishing he had never hid behind the couch. Then maybe his mom wouldn't have a black eye. Maybe she wouldn't have bruises on her neck from where her husband had choked her. Maybe she wouldn't have been left on the floor bleeding from various places– _

“Alex? Honey, breathe. In, one, two, three, four. Out, one, two, three, four, five.” 

Alex was coaxed out of his flashback to find himself trying to squeeze between the fridge and the wall. His chest heaved as Martha slowly reached forward and wiped tears out of his eyes. 

“Hey, honey,” she whispered, pulling the pre-teen onto her lap. Alex curled into her, embarrassed. He can't believe he made such a scene in front of his friends…. They're definitely not going to want to hang out with him anymore if he's going to get triggered by the things they do. “How are you feeling?” 

Alex shrugged in response. He doesn't feel up to using words. He's already talked to John this morning and he's had two flashbacks in less than half an hour. It's a lot. It's too much for him to talk for a while. 

“We’re sorry if we scared you, Alex,” Hercules apologized, quietly from somewhere behind Martha. 

“Oui,” Lafayette agreed. “It was not intentional. We were play-fighting. We do that often, but will not if it scares you.” 

Alex shook his head no. Laf and the other two boys were having fun. He doesn't want them to stop having fun or doing things they like because of him.

“We can talk about it later if you feel up to it, mon ami. We do not have to, but if you want–we’re here.”

Alex nodded once, just to acknowledge his foster brother. Everyone was silent for a few minutes until Alex was completely calm. The boy finally looked up at his friends: they all looked really worried and upset. John’s face was a combination of the two along with something that resembled...guilt? Why would he be guilty? 

“Are you okay now, mon ami?” Laf whispered. Alex nodded, standing off of Martha's lap and helping her up off the floor. “Do you still wish to go out with us today? It is okay if you don't–we can stay home and finish the last season of F.R.I.E.N.D.S.” Alex shook his head at that and pointed toward the door. “Are you sure?” Alex nodded, confidently. He knows his friends want to go out, but they likely won't leave him home alone. He could probably use a distraction too, and surely there won't be anything triggering at a  _ skatepark _ . They didn't have those on Nevis; he should be safe there. 

“You boys can go out after Alex eats something,” Martha said, rubbing a comforting hand on the boy’s back. “He needs his energy for skating, right?” 

“Oui! You must eat, mon ami!” Lafayette grabbed his friend's hand and led him to the table, placing three pancakes on his plate and drizzling syrup on them. 

Alex looked at Laf incredulously. He can't eat this much at once! Martha’s pancakes are amazing, but they're really filling. He’s never eaten more than one and a half. There's no way he’ll be able to eat three! Nevertheless, he tried. 

Fifteen minutes later had him sitting in front of his half eaten plate of pancakes. He barely managed to finish one. He  _ did _ eat a lot at dinner last night, but he doesn't want to seem rude by not eating the breakfast Martha made. He also doesn't want to get sick while he's out at the skatepark today, though…. 

“Are you finished, mon ami?” Laf whispered. “It's okay if you are.” 

Blushing, Alex nodded. Lafayette squeezed his foster brother’s hand and carried his plate to the counter. “Venie. Put your shoes on and we can go! If you still want to, of course. It's totally okay if you don't–I’m, how you say, down for staying home and watching Netflix.” 

“No, I want to go,” Alex insisted, quietly. He sat down and slipped his sneakers on before standing again. 

He was about to follow his friends out the door when Martha stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Alex, I want you to take your phone with you,” she said. She and George had bought him a phone when they went out shopping the day after he arrived, but he's rarely used it aside from looking things up on the internet and using the ‘notes’ app as a diary of sorts when his notebooks aren't nearby. “Call or text me if you get scared or uncomfortable or anything, alright? You can tell the boys, too and they'll take care of you.”

Alex blushed, but took the phone from her. “Yes, ma'am,” he answered, shoving the phone in his back pocket. He was finally freed after being pulled in for a tight hug and a kiss on his forehead. He ran out to his friends, nearly bumping into John. 

“You okay?” John whispered to him. He still looks guilty, Alex noted. He’ll have to remember to talk to him about that later. 

For the time being, he nodded and took the skateboard Herc held out for him. 

It didn't take very long to get there–only a 10 minute walk. Laf and Herc talked the whole way there about various things: their favorite episodes of different shows, their favorite skateboard tricks, favorite foods. Meanwhile, Alex and John walked side-by-side, completely quiet, lost in their own thoughts. 

Alex couldn't quite figure out why these boys would spend so much time with him…. Maybe they  _ know _ it will hurt him when they leave him…. Maybe that's what they want. But they seemed like such nice people…. And John still looks guilty…. 

“John?” Alex whispered. “Are you okay? You seem...upset or...or guilty.” 

John shrugged. “I'm sorry.”

What? What could John Laurens possibly be sorry for? He hasn't even done anything! Alex hasn't even been awake for an hour for him to do anything! Alex expressed this to John, barely audible. Perhaps they should talk about this in private so nobody overhears them, but Alex wants to talk about this now. 

“I-I noticed you seemed a little...upset when I came to your room this morning. I figured you wouldn't want to talk about it, so I didn't even bother asking if you were okay. And then-then-you had a panic attack because of us fighting, didn't you?” 

Alex shrugged. He did, but he doesn't want to make John feel bad. He shouldn't feel bad; he didn't know. “You guys were playing. You didn't know it would trigger me. You assumed correctly, by the way; I probably wouldn't have talked to you about it. I wouldn't talk to anyone about it, though…. Look, don't stop having fun with your friends because of me. Don't worry about me. I'm not-I'm not important.” 

The four boys stopped just across the street from the park. Alex blushed, realizing he wasn't speaking as quietly as he meant to. 

“Alexandre….” Lafayette whispered. He wore an extremely hurt expression on his face. “Tu est très important. You have been through alot in only 12 years, and it's been hard for you. I can tell you are déprimé and perhaps anxieux, but it will get better. I  _ swear _ to you, Alexandre. We will not leave you. We will be here for you forever and will always be willing to help and talk. We love you.” 

Alex felt tears well up in his eyes as he bit his lip. He wants to believe Lafayette  _ so _ badly, but he...he just _ can't. _ Does that make him a bad friend? 

“C’mere, little lion,” Herc demanded, pulling Alex into his chest. “Group hug!” Laf immediately clung to Herc’s side. John was more reluctant, still looking fairly upset, but he eventually joined the hug. Alex felt like a complete douchebag, knowing he's the reason John looks so upset. He vowed to never voice any of his problems to the boy again to avoid making him upset ever again. 

“I love you too,” Alex whispered, wrapping his skinny arms around the three boys. 

\---

Skateboarding turned out to be surprisingly easy for Alex. Peggy spent about 8 minutes teaching him how to ride and turn until he got it and started doing tricks (not very good tricks compared to his friends, but good for his first time on a skateboard). He even managed to have a lot of fun and forget about everything that usually plagued his mind 24/7. Usually the only thing to do that is writing made-up stories or school work. He's glad he decided to go out with his friends today, even if there was a little incident upon arriving at the park. He still feels slightly guilty about that, but he wasn't too worried when he was on the skateboard. 

“Aww, look at the stupid little babies thinking they can skateboard,” some boy singsonged. “Oh! And it looks like you babies got yourself a new little pet, huh!” The taller, older boy looked at Alex. “Laf, your adoptive parents got a new kid, right? This him?”

Lafayette and the others all glared at the new boy, standing next to his friend who had a small tissue pack in his back pocket. 

“C’est mon frère,” Lafayette explained, growling slightly. 

“Ah, for now he is! Soon, the Washingtons will begin to favor one of you and the other will be sent away. There's no doubt about it. I'm gonna bet they keep this one,” the boy flicked Alex’s head, “he doesn't talk as much and he's younger. People always like the younger ones better, right, James?” 

“Right,” the other boy–apparently named James–echoed. 

“Fuck off, Jefferson,” Angelica said, rolling her eyes. 

“Hey! How dare you talk to me like that, you fucking bitch!” Jefferson raised his hand and time seemed to go in slow motion for Alex. 

He remembers when his father used to hit his mother…. She would have bruises for weeks. He could have prevented that–he could have taken the beatings instead. He was used to it. When his mother found out, she told him to run and hide when his father came home. He did. 

He won't do that anymore. 

Alex pushed Angelica out of the way, into Laf’s arms. He winced when he felt the hard crack against his cheek and instantly got very angry.  _ How  _ dare  _ this guy raise his hand to a woman?! How dare he upset Lafayette?  _

Alex slowly turned his head towards Jefferson, eyes hard. 

“How old are you?” Alex demanded. 

“What?” Jefferson asked. Why would this kid ask a question like that?

“How old are you?” Alex repeated. 

“17. What–”

“And the oldest one of us is Angelica, who is 14. Peggy is 11. That is a 6-3 year age difference between you and us. What the hell makes you think you can pick on us, huh? Because you're older than us? We were here, having fun before you came along. Wait, wait–I have a better question: what the  _ hell  _ makes you think it’s okay to  _ raise your hand to a 14-year old girl?! _ I wouldn't care if you hit me, but if you hit one of my friends–especially one of the girls–you are  _ dead fucking meat. _ ” 

Alex could feel steam coming out of his ears as he stared up at the older boy who must have been at least a foot taller than him. He’s gotten into a few fights before back on the island when people provoked him and he always won. Always. He can beat this stupid piece of shit, too if he wanted.

“Shut up, you stupid immigrant. You've been here for what? 2 weeks? You don't know anything about me or anyone else here.” 

“You're an asshole, Jefferson,” Eliza declared, earning her a hard slap from the teen. 

Not three seconds later did Alex pounce on Jefferson, punching and hitting, kicking and clawing, scratching and biting. Jefferson tried to fight back at first, but Alex was so full of adrenaline that it caused him to be extremely powerful. Despite this, Jefferson did get a couple of hard hits in. 

“Alex! Alex! Chill out!” Alex could barely recognize the voice screaming at him and fought against the hands. 

“No!” He yelled. “Not until this fucker apologizes for hitting Eliza, for saying what he did to Laf, for raising his hand at Angie, for ruining our day–” 

“Dude, I'm sorry! Calm the fuck down!” Jefferson screamed, trying to push the angry pre-teen off of him without any luck. 

Alex felt three sets of hands on him, two sets grabbing under his arms and the other grabbing his legs. He was carried away and deposited on a bench, though he was still screaming at Jefferson and struggling against whoever was carrying him. 

“Alexandre, listen to my voice,” Lafayette said, softly, placing both hands on Alex’s shoulders. “It's over now. He's gone–Jefferson is gone. Calm. You need to be calm. Everything is fine. Shh…. Breathe. In, one, two, three, four. Out, one, two, three, four, five.” Lafayette continued counting for a few minutes until Alex finally calmed down enough to process what just happened. 

_ Oh no…. Oh no! I fucked up! I completely fucked up! They're going to send me away! I don't wanna go away! _

“Alex, shh…. You're okay, mon ami,” Lafayette promised, pulling Alex into his chest for a tight hug. “Everyone is okay. Are you ready to go home?” 

Alex quickly shook his head no against Laf’s chest. He latched onto his foster brother's middle as tight as he could, as if that would stop the Washingtons from sending him away. 

“I-I don't wanna-don't wanna go,” Alex whimpered. 

“It's okay. You don't have to.” Lafayette stroked Alex's hair, comforting him, and guided him through breathing exercises until the boy fell asleep. 

Hercules walked over and scooped the boy into his arms. 

“Will he be okay?” Eliza whispered. 

“Oui,” Lafayette replied. “I promise he will be okay. He might freak out a bit when he wakes, but he will be okay. I will text you later to let you know how he is. Take care, Eliza.” Laf pulled the girl into his arms for a hug before leading the boys back to his house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:   
> Met ton vetements - Put on your clothes  
> Tu est très important - You are very important  
> déprimé - depressed  
> anxieux - anxious  
> PS: I'm sorry for making Jefferson such an asshole (no I'm not it was fun to write him and write Alex's reaction to him/the fight)  
> See you next time


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy.  
> Firstly, I don't even remember this chapter but here (I don't believe in editing so this is probably shit idk)  
> Thank you to everyone who's left nice comments, I appreciate it and I'm sorry I haven't written all that much, but I'll try to write more :-)  
> (French translations will still be at the end but) I just started school last Thursday (9/7/17) and I have French 3 this semester, so let's all hope my French gets better so Lafayette and Alex don't sound like google translate anymore  
> (Also, not that I update it anymore than this) (actually less) but be sure to follow part 2 of this story for each chapter in another POV than Alex, there will occasionally be more information about him or other characters or about what's happening at that point in the story)

_ -not going to be happy about this. _

_ -ill they really send him away? _

_ -he keeps acting like this. _

_ -stupid– _

_ -needs to shut his fucking mouth and take a damn chill pill. _

Alex stirred in Hercules’s arms at the sound of voices. He couldn't tell exactly what they were talking about, but it sounded like….

Alex squirmed in Herc’s arms, causing the older boy to finally put him down. 

“Alex–” Laf began. He cut himself off, pulling his foster brother into his arms as he started crying.

“I don't wanna go,” Alex whispered through his tears. “Please don't send me away.” 

“Non! Never! Alex, we meant everything we said earlier: we will never leave you. We love you. We won't let the Washingtons send you away for something as stupid as this.” Alex cringed at the last few words, but pressed himself into Laf's chest. “Tu est mon petit lion–mon petit frère. I'm not letting anyone take you away from me.” 

“Can-can we not tell the Washingtons?” Alex whispered. He vaguely remembers someone saying something about him needing to  _ shut his fucking mouth and take a damn chill pill _ , so he knows he shouldn't talk much, but he really doesn't want the Washingtons to find out about this. If they do, they’ll definitely send him away and there's nothing Lafayette or anyone else can do. “Please, Laf. S'il te plaît….” 

There was no answer for a minute, then finally: “They have to know.” Alex whined at that, knowing he’s acting like a child, but not really caring. “But, I will stay with you while they talk to you and if they try to send you away, I swear I will do everything I can to change their minds–and I can be very persuasive. You are  _ not _ leaving us.” 

“Promise?” Alex whispered. He really wants to trust his friends. He can't do that if he doesn't give them a chance. And if he ends up getting sent away, then...why bother trying to trust them after that? He’ll probably never see them again if he's sent away. 

“Oui. Je promets.” 

“D’accord,” Alex finally agreed. He pulled away from the hug and swiped at his eyes with his fists. 

The four boys continued their walk to the Washington's house. 

“Alex, do you want us to stay?” John asked when they got there, stopped outside the door. 

Alex shrugged. “If you want.”

“Actually,” Laf sighed. “I am not sure you will be able to. Alex might be sent to sa chambre and grounded, in which case he will probably be cut off from you two for a while and I'll be staying with him. I will let you know what happens later.” 

“Okay,” Hercules agreed. He squeezed Alex’s shoulder, wishing him good luck before turning and leading John away from the house. 

“Ready?” Laf whispered. Alex took a deep breath and nodded. The older boy twisted the doorknob and pulled, allowing Alex to step inside first. 

“Oh, I wasn't expecting you boys back so soon!” Martha said, obviously not noticing the bruises or blood on Alex’s face. Once she noticed, though…. “Oh my god, Alex! What happened to him, Gilbert?!”

“Thomas Jefferson happened,” Lafayette explained.

“Jefferson did this?” Martha demanded, looking up from where she was fussing over Alex. 

“Oui–I mean, technically Alex did start it…. He pounced on Jefferson. But he did it because he was defending us! Jefferson said some pretty awful stuff to me and he hit Eliza Schuyler! He almost hit Angelica, but Alex jumped in front of her.” 

“So who swung first?” Martha placed her hand on the back of Alex’s head when he jerked away from the cloth dabbing at his face. 

“Jefferson did. He was going to hit Angie, but Alex moved in front of her and ended up getting slapped. He spoke to Jefferson and tried to scare him, but I guess it didn't work. He said more crap and Eliza called him an asshole and he hit her. Alex pounced then. Jefferson got roughed up a lot worse than Alex, though! Uh–” 

“Okay. Gilbert, go find George and bring him in here, then tell him what you told me.” 

10 minutes later Alex was sat on his bed next to Martha while George was crouched in front of him. Lafayette was sitting outside the door, listening for if he would need to stop the Washingtons from sending his brother away. He already has a speech prepared, but hopefully he won't have to use it. 

“Alexander,” George sighed, resting a hand on the shaking pre-teen’s knee. “I'm not going to yell or hit you, if that's what you're thinking. I don't exactly know your past, but I know it wasn't great and you seem afraid right now; don't be. I have not yelled at Gilbert since he ran away five years ago and that was because I was scared; I've  _ never _ hit him once in the entire time we’ve had him. I would never hit either of you.”

Alex nodded once, but was still shaking quite a bit. 

“Do you believe me, Alex?”

Does he? He wants to, but he doesn't know if he can.  _ I want to try believing and trusting everyone here _ , he reminded himself. Finally, he nodded.

“Good. Now, I am very proud that you were defending yourself and your friends from Thomas Jefferson. That boy has been bullying Gilbert almost his entire time being in America. If he wasn't underage I would give him a good sock in the mouth too–” George was cut off by Martha clearing her throat. He noticed a small smile on Alex’s face, though, which instantly made him feel extremely happy and like he might be doing something right (he also might he encouraging bad behavior, but he’ll worry about that another time). 

“I'm proud of you, Alex. I am. But you still got into a fight and hurt someone pretty bad. Mr. Jefferson called me right before Gilbert came to me and said he had a black eye, a bloody lip, among other injuries. You are going to be punished, Alex, but not too bad since you fought to defend your friends. You're going to be grounded for three days, okay? No phone, no laptop, no TV. I don't want you to leave our property, but you can go in the back or front yard if you need to be outside.” 

“Okay, sir,” Alex whispered. “Can my friends still come over?” He already misses them and he's worried about them. He also doesn't want Lafayette to not be able to see his friends since he knows Laf won't be leaving him while he's grounded.

“Yes, but not to stay overnight until you're not grounded anymore.” 

“Okay.”

“Alright, buddy. Hand over your phone and then I want you to go take a shower before you do anything else.” 

Alex nodded, obediently. 10 seconds after George and Martha left his room, as he was standing by his dresser searching for pajamas, Lafayette entered. 

“You okay?” He asked. 

Alex nodded, finally deciding to just wear a t-shirt and boxers. He pulled out his Iron Man t-shirt and clean underwear before finally turning to Lafayette. 

“Were you really scared that George would do something to you?” Alex shrugged, guiltily. He was, but he doesn't want to make anyone here feel bad because George is so nice and everybody likes him. “He was telling the truth when he said he never yelled or hit me, you know? And I know he would never hurt anyone. He cries when he kills a squirrel on his way to work in the morning! Tell me, Alex, does that sound like someone who would want to hit some stupid kids?” 

Alex shook his head no, wincing again at Laf’s word choice. This time, though, Lafayette noticed. “Alex? What is it? Did I say something wrong?” 

“No,” Alex lied. “It's fine. I guess-guess I just don't like the word ‘stupid.’” It was one of his father’s favorite words when they were together. 

“I'm sorry, Alexandre. I won't say that anymore and I'll tell everyone else not to, too.” 

“Merci,” Alex whispered. Lafayette pulled Alex to his chest for the umpteenth time that day. “Je t'aime,” Alex mumbled into the other boy’s chest, barely audible because of how close he was pressed to his foster brother. 

“Je t'aime aussi. Would you like me to stay with you while you shower?”

“Yes, please.”

“Out the door or inside?” 

“Outside is fine. Thank you, Laf. I really appreciate it.” 

“No problem,” Laf smiled, clapping Alex on the back before taking his seat next to the bathroom door. He pulled his phone out to text his friends while Alex was in the shower.

Alex stepped out of the bathroom 10 minutes later and reached for Laf’s hand. Laf let his foster brother pull him up and lead him to the beanbag pile. They both sat down, Alex wrapped up in a blanket.

“Is Eliza okay?” Alex asked after a few seconds. 

“Oui. She went home with her sisters. She just texted me a minute ago and said she's doing okay. She has a mark on her cheek, but said it doesn't even hurt.” 

“Can you tell her I'm sorry?” Alex whispered. He's really glad that Eliza is okay, but he's afraid he might have scared her during the fight. He probably scared everyone….

“What? Why? You have nothing to be sorry about, as far as I'm concerned.” 

“I dunno…. If I scared her or-or anyone else.” 

“Alex, the only reason any of us were scared is because we were worried about if  _ you _ were okay. You got pretty roughed up. And we weren't exactly sure about how to calm you down. John suggested that breathing thing Martha does with you.” 

“Well, I’m still sorry for worrying you all, then.” 

Lafayette rolled his eyes. “Don't be. I'm not telling anyone that, so you'll have to wait until you get your phone back to tell them.”

Alex frowned and curled up into a ball. Laf pulled his laptop out of his bag and opened it up, moving next to his foster brother. “George said no laptop or TV while I'm grounded,” Alex reminded. 

“Well, what George doesn't know won't hurt him. Come, petit lion. We shall finish watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S.” 

Alex slowly rested his head against Laf’s shoulder, watching the older boy open up Netflix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French Translations:   
> Je promets - I promise

**Author's Note:**

> French Translations:  
> Oui! Venie! - Yes! Come!  
> Désolé - Sorry  
> mon ami - my friend  
> Il est bon - It is good  
> Choisie un film, mon ami! - Chose a film, my friend!  
> PS: I am not sure these are all correct. I have taken French 1 and 2 in school (I take 3 and 4 next year), so I'm not 100% sure about my grammar and translations. I occasionally use google translate, but I try not to if I can figure it out myself. If any of you speak French and notice something is incorrect please let me know and I'll fix it ASAP c:  
> Have a great day and let me know if you would like to see more of this story ^^


End file.
